A Lesson in History
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Rocinante takes home his history book titled The Great Pirate Era. His family finds the topic of pirates interesting and asks him to read some parts out loud. [Reincarnation AU]


**A Lesson in History**

 **Title:** A Lesson in History  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Rocinante takes home his history book titled _The Great Pirate Era._ His family finds the topic of pirates interesting and asks him to read some parts out loud. [Reincarnation AU]

* * *

"You're learning about pirates in your history class?" Homing asked as Rocinante came home.

"That's quite an interesting topic, right Law?" Mari looked to the two year old boy that they were babysitting while the neighbors were working at the hospital.

"Yay, pirates!" Law clapped his hands happily.

"Fufufu, I agree with Mother," Doflamingo took a seat across from his parents. "You, Law, and I were alive during that time in the past life. Maybe we'll be mentioned,"

"Law-chan is a reincarnate too?" Mari asked in disbelief. "I'm still not used to the fact that both of our sons have memories of the past life, but now Law-chan has memories too?"

"I mean, Law hates Doffy and loves me," Rocinante claimed. "That's enough proof that he has at least some memories of the past life,"

Doflamingo snatched the history book from his brother and opened it to a random page. "There's an entire chapter dedicated to Trafalgar D. Water Law,"

"Me! Me!" Law cheered.

 _Trafalgar D. Water Law was the eldest child of Trafalgar D. Sosuke and Trafalgar Lilith nee Water. He was born in the year 1498 in the city of Flevance, also known as the White Town due to the Amber Lead that was mined and made into many things such as wall paint, makeup, and weapons. Law lived in Flevance for ten years during which he studied under his parents._

 _In the year 1508, the World Government destroyed Flevance and killed anyone they saw. They wanted to hide the fact that they knew that Amber Lead was toxic and that they only cared for profits and not the safety of the people. Law was the only survivor and managed to escape by hiding under a pile of corpses._

"That's terrible!" Homing exclaimed. "They killed innocent people instead of trying to help them!"

Law began to cry. "Lami died! Mommy and Daddy died!"

"Shh, shh," Mari took a tissue and wiped Law's tears away. "It's alright. Your parents are alive and you're going to be a big brother soon,"

"The World Government is corrupted," Doflamingo told them before continuing reading.

 _Overcome by hatred and anger, Law joined the Donquixote Pirates in order to cause as much destruction as he could in his remaining three years of life. After two years, Law was kidnapped by Donquixote Rocinante who held the title of the Second Corazon._

"Roci, you kidnapped Law!?" Homing looked to his younger son in shock.

"I wanted to cure him!" Rocinante defended.

 _Corazon took him to hospitals all over North Blue but all of the doctors became terrified when they realized Law was from Flevance. They called him a "White Monster" and Law ran away in tears. Corazon was pissed off at their behavior and attacked the doctors before setting the hospitals ablaze._

"Rocinante, you could've hurt innocent patients when you set the hospital on fire!" Mari scolded. "I understand hitting the doctors, but please don't endanger patients' lives like that,"

"I'm sorry Mother," Rocinante apologized. "My mind was clouded by rage. I didn't think it through,"

 _Doflamingo informed Corazon of the location of the Op-Op Fruit, a Devil Fruit which would allow the user to perform miraculous operations. Corazon rushed Law to Minion Island and managed to steal the Op-Op Fruit from the Barrels Pirates, but sustained multiple gunshot wounds. After being force-fed the Op-Op Fruit, Law attempted to deliver a message to the Marines but the soldier he encountered was none other than Vergo, the First Corazon, who then discovered Corazon's betrayal._

"Wait, isn't Vergo one of Doffy's friends?" Homing asked. "The one who always has objects stuck to his face?"

"Yep, that's Vergo," Doflamingo nodded. "You'll probably develop a dislike for him when I read what happens next,"

A dark aura surrounded Mari. "What did Vergo do to my baby boy?"

 _'Note to self, keep Vergo away from my mother until she calms down,'_ Doflamingo gulped nervously before looking back down at the book.

 _Vergo proceeded to beat the crap out of both Corazon and Law before informing Doflamingo of Corazon's true allegiance._

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!" Mari shouted.

"Yeah!" Law agreed. "Kill Vergo!"

"He not only hurt my baby boy but he also hurt Law-chan!" Mari growled.

"Mother, I would rather not deal with the police," Rocinante said. "I am not fond of Vergo but it would be less trouble avoiding him rather than outright murdering him. Law, don't give me that sad puppy look. You know I'm not a fan of killing even if it is Vergo,"

"I kill Vergo,"

"No Law," Rocinante shook his head. "You're not killing Vergo. You're going to get hurt,"

"Law killed Vergo in the past life," Doflamingo informed. "He chopped Vergo into pieces and let him get petrified by poisonous gas,"

"You're joking," Mari held Law up. "This cute little baby can't be a murderer,"

"He was twenty-six when he killed Vergo," Doflamingo added.

 _Doflamingo activated a Bird Cage, trapping the two on Minion Island. Corazon hid Law in a chest and acted as a distraction. Corazon's Calm-Calm Fruit kept Law silent._

Doflamingo bit his lip. "I think that's it for today,"

"What happened?" Homing asked. "Doffy, what did you do?"

"It's alright," Rocinante assured his brother. "Just read it aloud,"

 _Doflamingo fired several bullets into his brother's chest and left him for dead in the snow. As the Donquixote Pirates retreated, Law managed to escape from the chest. As Corazon died, his Devil Fruit wore off and Law's sobs were heard in between cannonballs._

"UWAH!" Law wailed uncontrollably. "COWA-SHAN DEAD!"

Rocinante took Law from his mother. "It's alright Law. I'm alive now. Doffy won't hurt us,"

Mari and Homing were staring at their elder son. "You killed your own brother,"

"I thought you loved your brother," Mari said. "So why did you kill him?"

Doflamingo let out a soft sight. "When he first joined my pirate crew, I was ecstatic that we were finally together again, that my only living blood relative was by my side. I threatened to kill anyone who even laid a single scratch on him. When I found out that he was actually a spy, that he only joined to supply information to the Marines, I was betrayed and hurt. I felt like he didn't think of me as his brother,"

"I _did_ think of you as my brother during that time," Rocinante interjected as he patted Law's back to calm him down. "I never wanted you dead but you were hurting a lot of people. You even killed innocent people, including children. You were a monster that had to be stopped. As your younger brother, it was my responsibility to be the one to bring you to Impel Down,"

"Did you really think that you could stop me?" Doflamingo asked. "You were only one person,"

"If I had gotten the message to Tsuru-san and not to Vergo, then you might've been stopped," Rocinante sighed. "I don't hold my death against you, Doffy. I knew that you were hurt by my betrayal,"

"I kill flamingo?" Law asked.

"Law, please don't kill Doffy,"

"I kill flamingo,"

"No—WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SCALPEL FROM!?"

* * *

 **So these were Homing and Mari's reactions to the past life. If it's a Reincarnation AU, then there should be** _ **some**_ **pieces of the past life noted down in history, right?**


End file.
